wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Noctis Caelum
Noctis Caelum is the Two Hundred Twenty-Eighth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 15, 2018. Synopsis Noctis treats his close friends as equals, exchanging banter with them, and acting playfully. He is thrust into a conflict against the Galactic Eggman Empire with the help of the Mushroom Rebellion as he fights the out of control supercomputer known as the Devil Gundam that started wreaking havoc on Toyland. Plot The Episode begins with prior to Paul Gekko falling down from the sky to Toyland. Prologue= Prior to Paul Gekko falling down from the sky, Paul Gekko feeds his family and send money to them and has no time for toys, and refuses to be treated as a child. During the three days until Christmas Eve, is transported to the Toy Planet where he is falling from the atmosphere and landed safely on the Toyland Express which leads to Toy Kingdom by going through the Goblin's Tunnel. |-|Paul Gekko and the Toy Kingdom= After arriving at Toy Kingdom, he meets two children, Alan and Jane and other characters from every fairy tales in his childhood, Goldilocks, Jack and Jill, Little Miss Muffet, Curly Locks, Red Riding Hood, Bobby Shaftoe, Simple Simon and Boy Blue. After meeting Tom Piper and Mary and her little lamb who runs her late father's toy factory, Alan and Jane takes Paul to their uncle, the evil Barnaby Crookedman's mansion. Barnaby despises toys and keeps Paul, Alan and Jane in the attic. He has plans to shut down the toy factory, and earlier shot down Tom's hot air balloon as he was flying over the Goblin Forest in an attempt to get him eaten by goblins (and is quite shocked to see him alive). Paul, Jane and Alan sneak out and go to the Toy Factory, which had received a big order from Santa Claus requesting a thousand giant toy soldiers. Just as Paul, Jane and Alan offer to help, Barnaby takes them back to the attic of his house and threatens to send them to the Goblin Forest if they go near the toy factory again. Shortly afterward, he hires two crooks named Gonzargo and Rodrigo to sabotage the toy factory. Paul, Alan and Jane sneak out and go to the toy factory again, where Gonzargo and Rodrigo, disguised as sheep, drop a monkey wrench into one of the machines, Paul manages to remove it before the machine can explode. Paul, Alan, Jane, Jack and Jill mmediately suspect Gonzargo and Rodrigo, though believing them to be sheep, and chase after them, resulting in Rodrigo and Gonzargo being knocked into a well by a ram and Jack and Jill, respectively, get knocked down by an empty pail and fall down the hill again. Barnaby catches Paul, Alan, Jane, Jack and Jill who expose the children's interference with the sabotage, to take them to the Goblin Forest. There, they meet the evil Goblin King and the Devil Gunfam who tries eat Gonzargo and Rodrigo. Mr. Dumpty informs Tom and Mary, who go to the forest to rescue them. As the goblins are weak against light, they use a flashlight to fight them off and escape. Barnaby knocks Mr. Dumpty over a bridge (while giving a mockery saying of the nursery rhyme which bears the egg's name) for the key to the factory and the Toy Castle and tries to enter it, but is stopped by Tom, Mary, Paul, Jane, Alan, Jack, Jill, Gonzargo, and Rodrigo, and is forced to retreat. As Tom and Mary finish the Toy Factory's order and fall in love, the Devil Gundam where they invade, setting fire to the buildings and roasting Gonzargo and Rodrigo on a spit. Tom activates the toy soldiers, who soundly defeat the goblins and put out the fire, saving all of the Toy Kingdom (including Gonzargo and Rodrigo). As Barnaby insults the Goblin King, who tries to kill him, ,Paul, Jane, Alan Jack and Jill shine a flashlight on him, while all the toy soldiers do the same, destroying the Goblin King and the Devil Gundam in the process with the help of Noctis and friends. Barnaby calls him a "pathetic ogre", and the other goblins confront him and chase him off, out of Toy Kingdom. Finally Christmas arrives; Tom has repaired Mr. Dumpty. Santa transforms all the giant toy soldiers into small toy soldiers. He notices Barnaby's cat, Scat, who is now homeless since Barnaby's disappearance; he picks her up and pets her. Jill asks for Scat, and just as she gets her, Santa continues on his journey. In the end, Jack and Jill become the adopted children of Tom and Mary while Paul Gekko is taken home by the Toymaster. They travel across the Milky Way until he wakes up at home, as though it had all been a dream. Characters *Heroes **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Ragna the Bloodedge **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger **Iedolas Aldercapt **Ardyn **Ravus **Titus **Caligo Ulldor **Loqi Tummelt **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie *Dragon Callers **Ace **Lance **Garnet **Tiger **Charo **Herriot **Morgan *Lucis **Noctis Caelum **Ignis **Prompto **Gladiolus **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret *New Characters **Racer Family ***Mifune Gō ***Kurio Mifune ***Chim-Chim ***Daisuke Mifune ***Racer X ***Aya Mifune ***Sabu ***Michi Shimura **Heroes ***Jane ***Alan **Toyland Tribe ***Jack ***Jill ***Mary ***Mr. Humpty Dumpty ***Gonzargo ***Rodrigo ***Barneby ***Goblin King Trivia *This Episode is based on Babes in Toyland Novel. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon